thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Judge, Jury, Executioner (Survive)
"Judge, Jury, Executioner" is the tenth episode of Season 2 and sixteen overall in Polimis' ''The Walking Dead: Survive. ''It premiered on October 29 at 10:00 p.m. on FOX and AMC. Plot Carl asks Sophia where did she got her spear, "I just found it" she says, Carl says that with that spear she looks awesome, Sophia blushes. On the other side of the barn Glenn is helping Maggie when he is attacked by Moyers, T-Dog intervenes and attacks, engaging in a little fight while Glenn and Maggie warn the others, finally T-Dog gains the upper hand and knocks out Moyers. In the farm's slaughter shed, Charlie interrogates and beats a bound Moyers. Moyers confesses that he is the leader of a heavily-armed group of 30. The men, he says, have raped women before. Still, Moyers insists, "I ain't like that." Charlie reports back to the rest of the group. Rick declares Moyers a threat, and that he must be killed, "You can't just decide on your own to take someone's life," Dale objects, begging Rick to give him time to talk to the group and find another way. Rick agrees to give Dale the rest of the day. Dale asks Andrea to guard Moyers against Shane while he talks to the others. He asks if Andrea agrees that Moyers should be killed. "The world we knew is gone," Dale argues, "but keeping our humanity? That's a choice." Andrea agrees to watch Moyers From inside the slaughter shed, Moyers overhears Shane approaching with Carl. Carl is curious about the prisoner, but Shane insists he let the grown-ups handle it. Shane asks Andrea, who's standing guard outside, if she would stop him if he were to try to shoot Moyers. She insists she would. Shane shares his suspicion that Rick won't be able to go through with the execution. "Every time we have a problem around here," he says, "who you think's behind it?" Meanwhile, Carl watches Moyers from the rafters of the slaughter shed. Moyers notices him. "I didn't do nothin'," Moyers tells Carl, begging to be set free. Carl slowly starts walking toward Moyers, but is halted when Shane enters. Shane shoves a gun in Moyers's face and drags Carl out of the shed. "Quit tryin' to get yourself killed," Shane scolds. Dale approaches Charlie about Moyers. "This group's broken," Daryl says, stating he doesn't care what happens either way. Dale asks Charlie to stand with him anyway, but Charlie won't. Lori finds Rick tying a noose in the barn. He asks if she supports his decision. "If you think it's best," she says, "He won't be a problem anymore," Rick answers. Dale goes to Hershel, asking for his support. "I don't want to know," Hershel insists. "I leave it with Rick." Sophia wanders into Daryl's camp and finds a handgun stashed in Daryl's motorcycle saddle bag. She pockets it, and heads into the forest.Sophia stumbles upon a walker stuck in the mud of a creek bed. Fascinated, she begins throwing rocks at the walker, then approaches to shoot it with Daryl's gun. The walker lunges at Sophia, eventually freeing itself from the mud and grabbing on to Sophia's leg. Sophia falls to the ground, but Carl appears and helps her manage to get away. Dale, meanwhile, tries to convince Shane to spare Moyers. Shane gives Dale credit for the effort, and says that if Dale convinces the others, he'll go along with it. "But I'm telling you now," Shane warns, "you're wrong." In the farmhouse, Glenn finds Hershel checking up on Beth. Hershel asks Glenn about his family and tells him about his own Irish heritage. He hands Glenn a pocket watch that belonged to his grandfather. "No man is good enough for your little girl," Hershel says, "until one is." As the sun sets, Rick again asks Lori if she thinks he's doing the right thing. Lori nods. The group gathers in the house. Rick asks if anyone thinks Moyers should be spared. Dale posits that the only people who think so are himself and Glenn, but Glenn too sides with Rick. "He's not one of us," Glenn offers. Dale begs to give Moyers a chance to prove himself, but the others insist they wouldn't feel safe with him around camp. "If we do this," Dale says, "We're saying there's no hope." Dale pleads with the group to do what's right. Andrea eventually sides with him, but the others stay silent. Despondent, Dale leaves the room. "This group is broken," he says, echoing Charlie. Afterward, Rick, Shane, and Daryl bring Moyers to the barn and put him on his knees. Rick asks if he has any final words. Moyers cries, begging for his life. As Rick raises his gun, Carl enters the barn. "Do it, Dad," he says. Shocked, Rick lowers his gun and orders Moyers taken away. Shane storms out of the barn. Rick brings Carl back to the camp and tells Lori what happened. "He wanted to watch," Rick says. "I couldn't." Meanwhile, T-Dog walks through the fields. He hears the moans of a dying cow and goes to investigate; the cow had been gutted. He turns and is attacked by the same walker that Sophia found in the creek bed. Back at camp, the others hear T-Dog's screams. Daryl runs to the scene, where the walker is on top of T-Dog, tearing into his stomach. Daryl stabs the walker in the head, then shouts for help. Theodore's intestines are spilling out of his gut. He goes into shock. When Hershel arrives, he reports that T-Dog can't be saved. As Theodore writhes on the ground, Sophia sees the body of the walker she was throwing rocks at previously lying nearby. Horrified, she buries her head in Carl's lap. Andrea begs Rick to help T-Dog. Rick unholsters his gun, but can't shoot. Daryl takes the weapon and aims it at T-Dog's head. Theodore Douglas gives him a faint reassuring smile. "Sorry, brother," Daryl says and fires. Deaths *Theodore Douglas Credits Co-Stars *Michelle Ang as Charlie Rhee *Jane McNeil as Patricia *Mimi Kirkland as Rachel Greene *Alexa Nisenson as Susie Greene Uncredited *Unknown as Andre Anthony Trivia *Last appearance of Theodore Douglas *The name of the episode, "Judge, Jury, Executioner", implies these roles will be filled out for Moyers's fate. However, only the Judge and Jury roles pertain to him, with Rick as the judge and the group as the jury. The executioner is Daryl, who instead kills a suffering Theodore when Rick cannot bring himself to do it.